Veemon in love
by MindlesslyDevoted
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATING! Veemon is in love... sigh but unfortunately for him, this someone isn't even his own species! True love conquers all though... RIGHT? note-THIS IS NOT VeeGato... I HATE VEEGATO! ARGH! PLEEZ R&R!
1. chapter 1

Veemon in Love" (c) 2001 *Punk_vee* i dont own digimon, although i wish i did. and i dont own veemon-(but i will! =D) but i DO own all the other characters mentioned in dis story that arent in the show or whutever. pleez excuse any bad grammar. ^-^; and no copying, thats MEAN! =P uhm... yeah. english names used so as not to confuse the dubbies, and so i wont get any more e-mails (whos V-mon? whos daisuke?) O_o; okiesh? pleez enjoy! commete welcum! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
It was all planned out, without a flaw. Today, things would be different... today was saturday! rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, veemon rolled over onto his other side, glancing at the digital alarm clock. 8:59... he closed his eyes for a little more sleep, knowing that since it was saturday, Davis would'nt have set the alarm. he realized he was wrong though, when the alarm promptly went off the next minuet. unprepared for the sudden noise, veemon litterally rolled off the end of the matress. "Owwwww.... dat hurt.... why did da alarm went off?" Davis was'nt even there! He ran in moments later, to grab his shoes, toast dangling out of his mouth. "Whatcha up to?" veemon asked. "You're NEVER up this early... on SATURDAY especially!" he gave davis a suspicious look. "Is something... wrong? hmmmmm?"  
  
"What? no nothing wrong!" he said scrambling for the door. "Its just that-" he proceded to tug on his shoes "-Kari s-said that she wanted to meet me this morning!"  
  
"Oh.... i get it. of corse, since Kari is NORMAL she gets up at a normal time huh?" Veemon joked, giving Davis a sidelong smirk.  
  
"DONT even joke about that!" Davis yelled, running out the door. Veemon thought for a second, then, figuring he could see gatomon... "WAIT! im comming too!" He dashed out the door with Davis, far, FAR ahead of him, skipping along. "Kari, Kari, Kari- wants to see meeeee!" he hummed to himself. Veemon was glad he had to keep out of sight. what human girls to to human boys... ill NEVER act like dat! he told himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Davis made a run for it, but the street crossing sign flased, "dont walk" he impatiently jogged in place, veemon tucked under his arm. Some people turned to look curiously, but figuring he was a toy, soon lost interest. Veemon could smell something- something REALLY good... the man next to the was holding afresh, blueberry bagel. He had to use but ALL of his will not to reach out and snatch it... he was SO hungry! The traffic light changed, and Davis zoomed across the street, and took off down the sidewalk to the park. Veemon groaned, along with his stomache. "Im huunnggrryyyy" he complained. "can we EAT soon?"  
  
Davis gave him a look. "Some things are MORE important than your stomache... like me and Kari!" he made a cat face. "Why else would she want to meet me?" Veemon looked ahead.  
  
"Uhh... were you expecting something special?" Davis was in his own little dream world. "Huh? why?" Veemon pointed ahead, where Kari, AND the rest of the gang waited. Davis's jaw dropped, litterally. "Whaaa...?"  
  
Veemon grinned, as he saw Gatomon, who waved to them. "Little brother Veemon!" she exclaimed, as they got closer. He wasnt so sure if he LIKED this new nickname she gave him. He jumped down from Davis's shuddering grasp, in front of her.  
  
"Im glad your here Veemon, i need to talk to you." His heart jumped. SHE wanted to talk to HIM? this was definately a dream come true. She motioned for him to follow her, and they rounded a tree, she took a seat. Veemon nervously slicked back a tuft of hair that had popped up on his forehead.  
  
"well, im glad your here, because i need to talk to you..." she started.  
  
he eagerly leaned foreward. He saw her cheeks redden visibly.  
  
"Well Veemon, i really feel like i can trust you, and i wanted to tell you first- can you keep a secet?" He nodded eagerly. this was the moment he'd been waiting for...  
  
"Im going to have a litter!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Isnt that wonderful???"  
  
his heart tore, straight down the middle. hoe couldnt utter a word. "Uhhh?"  
  
"You are probably wondering who the father is...well... as we all know any digimon who dies EVENTUALLY gets reborn, and recently, i met up with an old friend, Wizardmon..." she blushed. "Since then. weve been coser than ever, and he promises to be there for me..."  
  
"I colud have been there for you!" he exclaimed, standing up. she just looked confued. "I thought, youd be happy for me, little brother..."  
  
"Why do you call me that???" he cried. She looked very upset.  
  
"because- youre like a little brother to me veemon, thats why i told you about this first... even before Kari!" He spun away, more in tears than in anger, and took off- fast as his legs could carry him.he could hear Gatomon cry out to him- little brother! hah! how cold he have even fooled himself into thinking that she could ever like him?!? it was a JOKE, a JOKE! He was tripped by a protruding tree limb, and he was sent sprawling out onto the grass. He diddnt move, but he closed his eyes, desparately trying to forget.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
He did not awaken for quite a long while, but when he did, he had de- digivolved straight back into demiveemon. His stomache growled in hunger, and he looked upward it was late into the afternoon, and heavy rain clouds were gathering. He shivered, as a wet, cold wind blew by him. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, none of witch he regignised. This was definately not a part of the park he knew... a shiver of fear passed though him. "D-davish?" he wondered aloud, seeking his companion. He stood up on wobbly legs, that barely heald him. "Davish?" he asked again, getting no answer, but the swish of wind in the trees. He wimpered in fear, and curled his tail around him, providing little comfort. He had just about gotten ready to give up, but then, something caught his eye- A girl, with long, sweeping hair- the color of the sea, and a scrawny tabby cat trailing along behind her, tail up like a flag. She was humming happily to herself, a small skip in her step. And, he noticed, she heald a rather tasty looking pastry. He practically started drooling, as she got nearer, he could almost taste the warm, buttery taste in his mouth. Without thinking, he scampered out to her, and sat at her feet, staring. She blinked, looking shocked, a piece of whatever she had been eating dropped from her open mouth. He grinned up at her, and uttered a "Meow" as convincingly as he could. She looked confused.  
  
"What kind of a kitty... are you...?" she asked, kneeling. The pastry dangled from her hand, he licked his lips anxiously. Without fear, the girl reached out, and ran her fingers under his chin, scratching it. He forgot all about the pastry, closing his eyes happily as she caressed him gently. The cat that had been trailing her, came to sniff him, and backed away, back arched. The girl laughed, a laugh that made demiveemon feel warm all over.  
  
"Its alright kitty," she said to the cat. "he wont hurt you."  
  
how did she kow? he wondered.  
  
She broke off a piece of her treat, and offered it to him, which he gladly exepted, not taking his eyes from her. She smiled, a rather pretty smile, he noticed. When he had finnished his share, she immediately offered him the rest. Her blinked, looking up at her wondering, dont you want it? She giggled, and reached down to pick him up, arm open wide. "I have stuff at home." she smiled. He quickly grabbed the pastry in his mouth and hopped into her waiting arms, forgetting all about davis, and that mornings awful events. what the heck? he thought. she seemed to have that kind of effect on him- she made him forget things he diddnt want to think about, and right then, thats what he really needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Veemon in Love- part 2"  
  
© 2001 *punkV* The only char. I take claim in ish Umiko-chan, da rest are © digimon ppl yayaya. I like pumpkin pie. ^^; okiesh, ill stop wastin' ur time! Feel free 2 mail meh wiff n e ?'s about da story kay? ^^  
  
  
  
Safely tucked under the girl's arm, Demiveemon just watched the people pass by, looking at things he'd never seen before. No one had ever taken him anywhere like this- he was curious, looking all around him. This part of town he noticed, was very different from any other spot in town he'd seen so far. It was much more crowded, and not as fancy. The apartments were small, and not as clean looking. He also noticed, the tiger cat was still following them, looking at him evilly as if to say "She's feeds ME only" Demiveemon wriggled his nose a bit, smelling a delicious scent of the restaurant they just passed. The girl looked at him, her whole face took pity.  
  
"I wish I could get you something to eat." she paused, reaching into her pocket. She came up with nothing but a piece of paper. "Im sorry." she said. "-Maybe I have something at home!" she smiled a bit, making him feel warm inside.  
  
"That's okay if you don't" he piped up without thinking. She stopped cold, stairing at him.  
  
"Oops." he quickly averted his gaze to the ground. She blinked rapidly a few times, as if un able to take in what had just happened.  
  
"You just. SPOKE!" she said in disbelief, holding him up for a second. "How did you do that.?" The disgruntled tiger cat just stared with boredom.  
  
"Well uh, I can kinda, sorta. talk? I guess?" he stumbled with his words, hoping they made some type of sense.  
  
"That's amazing!" she smiled broadly, glomping him to her chest. His blue and white face immediately turned bright red. "Say something again!" she squealed enthusiastically. He grinned, blushing slightly. He had never gotten so much interest and attention before, by anyone. This pleased him very much. but he wasn't so sure why. "My name ish Demiveemon." He quipped, smiling. She grinned back, squeezing him again. "Im Umiko." She introduced herself back. "And that's. my kitty" The cat nodded, glad to be noticed, obviously.  
  
"Hihi Mr.Keety!" Demiveemon called down to it, waving his little paw in its direction.The cat snubbed him totally. "Aww." he said, sadly. "What did I do?"  
  
Umiko shook her head, grinning. "I think he's jealous of you!" she laughed. He blushed, again, wondering why he was getting to flustered. She's just a human girl. He told himself. Nothing special. he nodded to reassure himself.  
  
It didn't take them much longer to reach the apartment Umiko was apparently staying in. They passed a few gruff looking old men. She made her way up a flight of stairs, cat trailing behind with his tail up. She reached the landing, fumbled in her pocket for the keys. She apparently found them, because he heard the pleasant ringing noise of keys, which he had often commented on to Davis. It was then he remembered- Davis! He had completely forgot about him! A little ashamed of himself, he almost forgot- what if Umiko's parents were home?!?! He ducked under her arm immediately, as the door swung open. There was silence, and the lights were off. He sat up slowly, looking around in caution. He looked up at her in question. "Where are your parents? At work?" he asked, immediately regretting the question. She looked down, hard at her feet, her reply barely audible. "I don't.know." She whispered.  
  
His ears drooped. "Im sorry Umiko-chan." He said, tapping her cheek with one paw. She blinked back tears, looking at him. "Thank you" She sniffed, wiping her sleeve over her face. She then forced back her sorrow, as if it didn't matter- "Well, are you hungry or what? Ill see what I have." She flicked on the light, and set him down on the counter top. He looked around, wondering why it was so- empty. There were very few things in the apartment, the shades were pulled down, and the only furniture was a chair, table, and a rather lumpy looking bed.  
  
She seemed to notice his question, and answered. "Not much I know, but, I do alright." She was standing on her toes; to reach the highest cabinet- the item she wanted was just out of reach. She pulled herself up onto the counter, knocking a box of cat food down in the process. The tiger cat ambled over to nibble at the escaping kibble. Demiveemon watched her stand up, wobbly, and reach up with a trembling arm, resting the other hand on a protruding shelf. She was then able to grab the box- but the shelf her hand had been resting on gave out, Demiveemon jumped forward at just the right moment-Keeping he head from smashing into the floor. She uttered a startled cry- but he caught her. Demiveemon let out a large puff of breath, "Phew. You okay?" She didn't speak for a moment, but blinked rapidly a few times. "I could have just smashed my head in." she said in disbelief. "-But. you saved me." Demiveemon felt his cheeks go hot. "W-well- I didn't want you to get hurt." He put a paw behind his head and laughed nervously. She smiled, a tear welling up in the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away, and leapt forward, giving him a tight squeeze. "Thank you." She bent down, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. His eyes widened, and a deep crimson flush swept over his face. "N-no problem.." He stuttered, in shock. She smiled warmly, and stood up, dusting herself off. He sat there bewildered; she turned around to him, smiling. "How does soup sound?" She held out a bag of instant noodles. He nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips. She giggled, and went in search of a pot to cook it in. The tiger cat sulked in the corner for a while, then trotted to the window, pushed the shade aside, and sat, looking out. Umiko went about her business, humming to herself. Just then he caught himself stairing at her. He slapped himself mentally. What was this feeling? It was familiar, yet new at the same time. he glanced up at her again out of the corner of his eye. Then it struck him. Did he- did he like her? The question lingered on his mind, until she set a bowl of soup out for him at the little table. She helped him up onto the chair, and even gave him a pillow for extra boost. He grinned wildly, and waited for her to sit. She took a seat across from him, her chair squeaking loudly. She winced. "Its kinda broken." She saw his adoring look at the food. "Okay, let's eat!"  
  
Demiveemon dove in, taking no prisoners. He was hungry. He slurped and gobbled the noodles greedily, savoring every bite. He then realized he must have looked like a real pig- and slowed, slurping up one seemingly endless noodle. She blinked, and smiled, her eyes full of laughter. He felt his face go beet red again.  
  
"You're almost as bad as I am!" she laughed. "Right kitty?" The cat looked over, with a look as if to say "Yup."She then began to munch on the noodles with much gusto, slurping and gnawing as much as she pleased. He just blinked, in shock. He had never seen a human eat like that- not even Davis was that bad! She noticed his shocked expression and smiled like a happy cat. She then produced an empty bowl "allll gone!" she cried, grinning triumphantly. Demiveemon blinked, then a wide grin spread over his face. "You're good." He marveled.  
  
"Want to learn my teqnique?" she joked, giggling. The cat seemed like he was rolling his eyes. children. He seemed to say. The girl and digimon began to fling noodles at eachother, giggling wildly. The other people in the building were at that time wondering why the once quiet apartment at the end of the hall was suddenly so noisy and happy sounding- it intrigued them-and they almost became jealous.  
  
  
  
Umiko flicked a solitary noodle off of Demiveemon's ear; he promptly sneezed in response. She began to laugh, but it was soon forced into a long yawn of exhaustion. He yawned back, scratching the back of his ear sleepily, one eyelid drooping.  
  
"Tired?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"Yuh." He replied sleepily. She smiled. "You are so cute." He blushed, and she reached behind his ear to scratch "the" spot again. He sighed dreamily. She moved to the other end of the room, switching her schoolgirl uniform to an oversized T-shirt with a picture of a fish on it. She then snuggled under the covers in her lumpy bed and sighed. He slowly made his way to her bedside and looked up at her. "C-can I come up?" She smiled. "Sure"  
  
He scrambled up and dove under her fluffy white comforter, turning around a few times until he poked his head out. She moved a bit, to give him a spot to rest his head on her pillow. He did with gratitude, sighed in content, and closed his eyes. "G-night, Umi-chan" He said quietly to her, hoping she'd heard. She apparently had because a small smile formed on her lips, and she uttered ".So cute." He grinned inwardly to himself, wondering if he'd ever want to get up the next morning.  
  
  
  
End of part 2! Come back laterz for part 3! ^.^v 


	3. Chapter 3

Veemon In Love Part 3  
  
© 2001 *punkV* only char. I take Credit 4 ish Umiko-channerz, the rest are © Digimon pplz. Yeah. Killer Parakeets will one-day rule this world. Ha. Ha. HaHaHaHa! =3  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright, and clear. The sun shone in streaks of gold through Umiko's always closed curtains. The scrawny tabby cat was seated on one of the wooden chairs, waiting impatiently to be fed. Umiko's nose twitched, she made a slightly annoyed face, not wanting to get up just yet. She moved her arm to rub her face, but bumped into something. She smiled, remembering the cute little blue "kitty." She rolled over to face him, but he had his back to her. She smiled, and scratched that spot behind his ears he seemed to like so much, he sighed, but did not stir. She then reached out to cuddle him closer- but when she reached for him- something was no right- she felt his feet- down by her knees. He wasn't that tall! She ran the tips of her fingers over his forehead, down to his nose. She felt it twitch- but it wasn't soft- it had a bump on it- like a horn or something. She felt her blood practically freeze in her veins. What was going on here? She sat up, and, trembling peeled the blanket back from him- what she saw was NOT the little blue guy she knew! She screamed, causing him to bolt upright, looking around wildly. "What? What is it? What happened?!?!" He demanded, looking around him. She just pointed an accusing finger at him "You ATE him you fiend!" She cried.  
  
"'Scuse me? Ate who?" He asked, wondering what she was so upset about.  
  
"My talking blue kitty! What did you do to him?"  
  
Blue kitty? He wondered. She must have meant him. "Oh, I'm not a blue kitty- and- I didn't go anywhere." She cut him off abruptly. "Then where is he?" She demanded, leaning in so close, he could feel her hot breath on his face. He swallowed hard. Why didn't she recognize him? He sat up all the way, scratching his head in wonder. He suddenly then realized he had fingers to scratch with. He had digivolved back into his rookie from, veemon! He laughed nervously, trying to calm her down. "Listen, it's ok Umiko, its me I'm just-"  
  
"How do you know my name?" She exclaimed with a gasp, slapping her palm over her mouth in surprise. He grinned. "It's me, Demiveemon." He said, trying to make his voice sound the same as before, hoping she would figure it out. He blinked. "You look- kinda like him..." She observed. Looking him over, a thoughtful look on her face. She poked him curiously, then looking behind him, and tugged on his tail. He blushed; wondering what she was doing exactly.  
  
"You have the same funky tail.and ears." She noted, tugging on one. She sat back, her fingers on her chin, looking thoughtful. "But- you have this little horn- and this "V" thing." She traced it with her finger, causing his stomach to flutter. ".And you're bigger too." She finished. "So how can you be the same kitty- er- whatever?" She leaned back, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well." he started, wondering how to explain it- the easiest solution, he figured, was to say he "grew up." "I guess you could say. I grew up!" He nodded as if to re assure his little explanation. She blinked, obviously believing him. "You grew pretty fast.," She said, looking relieved. She then smiled, and leaned forward to hug him. "I thought something had happened to you!" She sniffled. "I'm glad you're ok." She was hugging him so close, he could smell a sweet apple scent- her shampoo he figured. The smell was so sweet; he couldn't resist- he sniffed her. She practically froze- he did himself- how could he have been so stupid? He sniffed her! Something told him she was not used to being smelled. Surprisingly, she laughed. "Do I smell or something?" He nodded his head no insanely, hoping he hadn't insulted her. That was the last thing he wanted to do, considering he felt so oddly attached to her.  
  
"Well, if I stink then there's only one thing I can do." he blinked "What's that?"  
  
"Take a bath!" She said happily, skipping off. "With lotsa bubbles and-" She noticed he was looking at her, and smiled. "You can come along too, if you want. I can scrub you're back for ya!" He didn't move, just uttered a disbelieving "e-eh?" His whole face had gone crimson, he knew. She put her hands on her hips impatiently, and tapped her foot. "Aw, come on, you don't hate baths do ya?" He again shook his head no crazily; actually, the idea of taking a bath now was rather intriguing. He shook his head again, to clear it. These thoughts he was having, were definitely not normal for a digimon to be having. he had to finally admit it to himself- he found this human girl attractive, for reasons not even he fully understood.  
  
"You keep shaking your head like that, and your brain is gonna fall out!" she kidded, laughing.  
  
He laughed nervously, trying to regain some self- reassurance. This is insane! He thought. I have no business fawning over a human like this. I'm just trying to forget Gatomon. but deep inside, he knew it was more than that- much more. The feelings he was feeling now were real- very real. And he wasn't going to be able to just brush them off, as he hoped, it was going to be much harder than that. She came up and tugged on his hand, slamming him back to reality.  
  
"Ready? I put the bubbles in!" She smiled at him; he just blinked, wide- eyed at her. "Come on!" She tugged his hand again, and led him to the bathroom.  
  
At first, he wasn't sure what to think or do. He could smell something good, but faint- like bubble gum. The bubble bath, he thought. "Sit there, ill go get a bucket-" She pointed to a small stool, and he took a seat. She came back, seconds later, with a brush, soap, and a rinse bucket.  
  
"Here we go!" She smiled brightly, setting the items down beside him. She started to undress, noticing he looked away quickly, his face turning bright red.  
  
"Ooh-kay." She sighed, plopping down behind him. He went tense, heard her shuffling the brush against some soap. He held his breath, wondering what she was going to do.  
  
"After I get you clean, you can hop in there." She pointed to the tub. Just then, he felt something brush over his back. He tensed all over, and heard her laugh. "You act like no one has ever scrubbed your back before!" She exclaimed. Someone had, but it hadn't been a girl that he just so happened to find attractive. She scrubbed harder, and he felt himself relax, enjoying the attention he was getting. This isn't so bad. he thought, pleased.  
  
"Okay, do you want me to do your stomach?" He shook his head feverantly, and snatched the brush from her hand. She laughed.  
  
"You act like you're embarrassed or something!" He nodded, and she looked concerned. "Why's that? There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"  
  
He blinked. Didn't she find the situation even a little. wrong? Embarrassing? Apparently not, because she didn't seem to care when he turned, and accidentally got a good look at her. He quickly slapped his hands over his eyes and turned around. She giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"I just don't see why you're so upset, she said, through laughs. "I mean, were both girls right?"  
  
His jaw dropped, literally. Did she really think he was a girl?!?! He stumbled on his words, trying to explain.  
  
"I have to admit though- no offense- you do sound awfully masculine for a girl. but hey, it doesn't surprise me!" She laughed again.  
  
"B-but I'm not a girl!" he protested, severely embarrassed.  
  
She looked confused. "But- no boy could be as cute as you are." She said, smiling. He felt his knees turn to Jell-O. D-did she just call me cute??? He marveled, as if something sacred had just happened to him. He shook his head. It didn't matter, because she thought he was a girl!  
  
"If you aren't a girl." She paused to think, then reached out to grab him by the tail, and lifted it up. He gawked in shock. Unable to speak.  
  
"Oh! So you are a boy! I'm sorry!" She released him, but he fell flat on his face, unable to control his reflexes. "Ow." He uttered, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She squealed, picking him up. He shook his head, and blinked. He almost fell over backward; he went completely limp, his nose bleeding. She giggled.  
  
"You still have nothing to be worried about, you aren't even human, like me."  
  
He looked up at her, feeling his heart sink. She was right. He wasn't human, and because of that, there was no way he could ever have a relationship with her. he was crushed. His ears drooped, and he let out a long, sad sigh. He had no luck. he might as well give up. He would never find the mate for himself, so it was apparently hopeless. Suddenly, he felt her arms around him, and she pulled him close.  
  
"I don't know what you are so worried about, but don't be sad." He blinked, and swallowed the lump in his throat. She gave him a squeeze, as if injecting hope into him.  
  
".Because I'll always be here if you need me." She bent down slowly, and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead- everything spun around him; he had to shake his head to bring himself back to reality. Before he could say anything though, she had dumped him in the bathtub- and the water had become freezing cold! He clung to the side of the tub desperately seeking warmth.  
  
"I-Its freezing!" He cried, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"That's funny, I don't think so!" She laughed, jumping in with a splash.  
  
"Hey!" He protested, getting splashed even worse. She giggled devilishly, splashing him again. The bubbles flew everywhere in a whirl of iridescent color. He laughed in joy, in spite of his embarrassment, he was blissfully happy, and that was enough to bring a small glimmer of hope- maybe there was a chance after all- somehow.  
  
END PART 3! STAY TUNED! ^.^v 


	4. Chapter 4

1 "Veemon in Love: part 4"  
  
© 2001 *punkV* as alwayz, all chars. © digimon ppl, except Umiko-chan, and other extra ppl u may see in this story. ^^ "I got chocolate bubble gum!" woohoo! Read on, brave reader person! =3  
  
  
  
Veemon shifted a little uncomfortably, watching people pass by him from his hiding spot behind a big tree. He peeked around the corner, trying to figure out where Umiko had gone. Maybe coming outside wasn't a good idea. he thought. What if I get caught? Maybe following her wasn't a good idea after all. She had announced to him that morning that she needed to go out for a bit. HE couldn't help wondering where for some reason, so he'd followed her.  
  
He had been with her for at least a week, counting today. And as each day went by, he had the growing need to be near her, and a littler need for anything else. Every where, he heard her bubbling laugh, her catlike smile. He remembered the way she looked so clearly, it was as if he had taken a photograph in his mind- she was forever a printed negative, one that would never be lost. He took a moment to sit down, hoping he could sort through these odd feelings he was having- they were abnormal- wrong- yet right. This logic confused him; he shook his head to clear it. "What is this?" he wondered aloud. "Is this. love I'm feeling?" Saying the words out loud, only seemed to make them more real. A warm feeling washed over him, and he sighed.  
  
He looked out at her again; she was walking away now, watching some young children run by. One of them, a young girl, tripped and fell. Umiko quickly knelt down to soothe the child's tears. She said something; the little girl looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Umiko stood, holding out her hand. The child took it, and stood up on wobbly legs. Umiko smiled, and brushed off the girl's dress, and wiped away her tears. Veemon scooted closer, curious. The girl smiled widely up at her, and said: "Are you a mommy?" Umiko blushed insanely.  
  
"N-no." she stuttered. "Why?"  
  
The little girl smiled, and skipped a few steps away. "You would make a good mommy then!" She giggled. "I wish my mommy was as nice as you, lady."  
  
Umiko smiled again. "I'm sure your mommy loves you very much." She replied.  
  
The girl made a face. "-But, she always yells at me!"  
  
"Sometimes-" Umiko began, "-It may seem that way, but we can all seem harsh, trying to protect the ones we love."  
  
The girl blinked, taking this in. "-So, she just want's me to be safe?"  
  
Umiko nodded. "I'm sure that's it, she doesn't mean to be harsh, she just wants to protect you."  
  
The girl smiled widely, and jumped forward to hug Umiko around the waist.  
  
"Gosh, you're smart! Ill bet your mommy loves you lots too!"  
  
Umiko looked away, Veemon saw the sorrow in her eyes. She took a deep breath, and turned back to the little girl. "Yes, my mommy loves me. I'm sure." she trailed off.  
  
The little girl, obviously not noticing her spacyness, skipped away, waving. "Bye-bye nice lady!" she cried, turning, and frolicking off.  
  
Umiko raised her hand, and waved her fingers slowly, a cross between sorrow and happiness on her face. Veemon popped out of the bush behind her, and gave her a little poke. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Hiya!" He exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Hey there!" She said, hiding whatever trace of sorrow behind a heart- melting smile. He felt his knees wobble at the sight of it. She giggled. "Whatcha doin' here?" He shook his head, regaining composure.  
  
"Oh, just--- taking a walk." He said casually, hoping she believed him. She smiled.  
  
"I just have to run into this store here, will you wait for me?"  
  
He nodded, entusiatically.  
  
"Okies, ill be right back!" She walked into the store nearest to them, a local convenience store.  
  
He jumped up into a low hanging tree branch, and then climbed a bit higher to wait. She didn't take long, and when she did come out, she obviously hadn't bought anything. just then, he noticed a man, a man who had taken abrupt interest in Umiko- move closer- like a tiger, ready to pounce. He leapt forward; grabbing umiko around the neck, a gun pointed to the side of her head. Though she kicked and screamed, he began to pull her into a dark alleyway- the people that had noticed the attack seemed to just pretend nothing was going on!  
  
Filled with a powerful rage, Veemon felt himself grow hot- He felt a deep courage swell up inside his chest- ignighting a fire inside of him. He heard Umiko cry out- causing the fire within him to burn out of control- with a roar, he Leapt into the air, a crimson-orange glow surrounding him.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to. FLAMEDRAMON!!!" He leapt nimbly onto the street, ignoring the pedestrians startled gasps- they all meant nothing to him now- What mattered was Umiko, and he safety. He charged into the alleyway, overturning a couple of trashcans in the process, coming to a screeching halt. The girl and man both looked at him in astonishment and wonder. The armed man dropped his weapon with a clatter, and it slid only a few feet away from Flamedramon. He smiled, and crushed the gun beneath his foot. The man let out a startled cry,leaping a few feet away. Flamedramon advanced on him, Umiko watching with wide- eyed astonishment. Flamedramon grinned to himself, hoping she was impressed with him- then again- she probably didn't know it was him. He sighed, and turned to the man again, grinning devilishly. He stepped toward him, slowly, agonizingly.  
  
"S-stop!" The man screamed, waving his arms crazily "Don't come any closer!!!"  
  
Flamedramon took another step-  
  
And another-  
  
Until he was face to face with the man- who had sweat running down his temples, trembling in terror. Flamedramon said nothing, letting the man drown in anxiety.  
  
"BOO!" Flamedramon Said, calmly. The man screamed and took off, vaulting himself over the chain link fence behind them. Flamedramon threw his head back and roared with laughter.  
  
Umiko just stared, unblinking, unsure what to do. She took a few shaky steps toward him- then stood, trembling. He blinked, not sure what to say.  
  
"Uh." He cleared his throat. She stared at him, now more in curiosity than fear.  
  
"Good thing I was here, huh?" That sounded lame. He thought, slapping himself mentally. Real smooth.  
  
She blinked, unsure of what to say, she looked at him good- then said, "V- veemon?"  
  
He grinned, in relief. "Yup! I grew. again." good one. He thought to himself. I'm a real charmer.  
  
"You look. great!" She uttered, reaching out with a trembling hand to touch him on his arm, lightly. The touch sent pleasant shivers down his spine.  
  
"R-really?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't squeak as he did so. "I-I mean."  
  
She smiled. "I know what you mean." She trailed off, bringing a deep crimson flush to his cheeks. Did she really mean that? He wondered in astonishment. He then shook his head quickly, to clear it. Of course not you dolt, she was simply. what did she mean? He wondered, sneaking a glance at her. She was busy admiring his battle armor, marveling at its beautiful flame pattern. He smiled, watching her childlike fascination. The warm feeling returned in his chest, and swelled with love- this new feeling for her he had found. Suddenly, he had an idea. He bent down, and proceeded to scoop her up into His strong arms.  
  
"What-what are- woah!" she squealed, as he hoisted her up, cradled in his arms.  
  
Dark had began to fall, and he swiftly leapt upward onto an empty rooftop. She cried out and clung to his neck, looking beneath them in wide-eyed wonder.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, a slight tremor to her voice.  
  
He smiled to himself. "You'll see." He leapt nimbly to the next roof top- her crying out in fear and joy. He continued his journey, rooftop to rooftop, both of them laughing into the night. When they finally reached their destination, he set her down on her own feet. She looked around eagerly, looking for a hidden surprise, but found nothing.  
  
"There's nothing here. but that old, icky billboard." She sounded like a popped balloon, disappointed.  
  
He chuckled, and stepped forward, toward the billboard, and turned back to her.  
  
"On first glance, things aren't always what you want them to be." He held out his hand, she hesitated, then took it. He swung her around to the other side of the billboard, facing out over the city. She gasped, taking in the twinkling lights, and the waxy, full moon.  
  
"-But on second glance, you see things, wonderful things, that you may have missed." He gazed out onto the city, hearing the bustling, busy noises of the city. He then looked at Umiko.  
  
Her eyes were sparkling; her hair was swept around her like a gentle, rolling sea. Her hands were clutched onto eachother, resting on her chest.  
  
"It's. beautiful." She breathed, turning to him. This time though, he didn't look away. He fixed a steady gaze on her, taking in every inch of her seemingly perfect face. Her cheeks reddened visibly, she blinked rapidly, and looked away.  
  
"I'm glad you brought me here. Ive never seen something so wonderful. ever, in my entire life. or at least, what I can remember of it." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. He stepped forward, uncertainly.  
  
"Umiko." He started to say, but the words stuck to his tongue. His mouth was dry, yet tasted like warm water. She spun around, facing him again. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she smiled through them.  
  
"It's funny." She started to say, but she paused, to wipe her sleeve over her eyes. ". but. before I met you, Veemon, I."  
  
He blinked; wondering what she was leading up to.  
  
".I can't remember." She looked down at her fist, clenched to her side in pain. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks, but she choked them back. ".Anything! I can't remember anything from my past. before I met you, my mind. is a blank." She stepped back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, it sounds so stupid. but." As if a dam had broke, she collapsed to her knees, wracked in shuddering sobs. He immediately dropped down beside her, pulling her to him, wrapping her in his arms, which were trembling themselves.  
  
"I don't understand it. what did I do?" she whispered.  
  
He blinked, "What do you mean? I don't understand."  
  
She looked up at him slowly, her eyes brimming with liquidized sorrow.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this, Veemon? Everyone else has parents- family- people who love them- but I.don't. And," She swallowed hard, uttering a painful sound. "I don't understand why!" She cried, she leapt from his grasp, clutching her hands to the sides of her head, sobbing.  
  
Flamedramon felt his heart reach out to her. She was a truly lonely, and confused girl, who only wanted a little love- from someone who cared enough to be there for her. Someone who loved her. He took a deep breath, not sure what he was about to do- and stepped forward. He gathered her in his arms again, willing his courage to stay lit- He reached down and tilted her chin up; she sniffed, and stared up at him with glassy eyes.  
  
"Umiko, I know I'm just one being- and I could never, ever, replace the love of an entire family, that you somehow lost." He took her hand in his, and gave it a little squeeze. ".But I will try, Umiko, with all of my heart- I will try."  
  
She did not speak, but just stood there, eyes brimming with another round of tears. With a cry, she buried her face in his chest, and hugged him the best she could- though her arms were like  
  
Limp noodles. Flamedramon smiled, in spite of himself. Maybe the love he felt for her, could someday, some how, be reflected in the way he so deeply desired. But at that moment, nothing else mattered but him, her, and the full moon, that shone so brightly overhead.  
  
If only the moon could tell the future. Flamedramon thought, to himself. Because so far, I have no idea how it is going to turn out.  
  
  
  
On the way home, Umiko had fell into a deep sleep in his arms. He moved swiftly, but gently, so as not to disturb her. He opened the unlocked door, and slipped silently through her room, and gently placed her in her bed. She moaned, but did not stir. He just stood over her, watching her sleep, her legs curled up beneath her, head tucked in slightly, like a sleeping cat.  
  
The tabby cat idled up, and leapt up onto her bed, unfazed by Veemon's sudden growth spurt. It was all the same to him.  
  
Flamedramon didn't realize just how long he had been watching her, until he felt his own tiredness wash over him. He yawned, and turned away to sleep on the floor. But he couldn't help but turn back- and, remembering his earlier goal, he stepped quietly to her bedside. He bent down, slowly, unsure, and brushed her gently on her lips with his own. The warm feeling that exploded inside of him startled him- this feeling was new- and exighting at the same time. He backed away slowly from her bedside, not taking his eyes off of her. He then settled down on the floor beside her, ignoring the rough, bumpy carpet. Because at that moment, he could have been sleeping on pins and needles, and he wouldn't have noticed.  
  
END OF PART 4! STAY TUNED! ^.^v *click* 


	5. chapter 5

1 "Veemon in Love: part 5"  
  
© 2001 *punkV* all chars © their respected owners n' such. Umiko-chan is © me so THERE =P no stealing! This piece of fiction was thought up by me in my own twisted little mind, thank u. ^^ hehe ramen noodles are good! =3 whooo!  
  
  
  
It wasn't until a few days later, that veemon sensed a change in her. Ever since that morning, when he'd woke up on her floor- things had changed. When they took their baths, she was a little more secretive. She had her back to him, one of those mornings, and she had just washed the soap off of her by dumping water over herself. She shook her head, sending droplets of water flying. Veemon had just finished scrubbing off his tail, when he heard her gasp, and drop her bar of soap. He spun around, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a bruise on her forearm. But, on closer inspection, it had a deep, bluish tint to it, when a normal bruise was purple. She jerked her arm away from his grasp, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks.  
  
"Umkio. your.. Skin, it's."  
  
She quickly worked up a rich lather on her arm, attempting to scrub it off. "It's probably pen, that's all." She grunted, scrubbing as hard as she could. Finally satisfied, she dunked her arm in the tub, washing away the suds. veemon peeked at the mark again- and if possible- it seemed bluer than before she had scrubbed it! Obviously upset, she proceeded to scrub at it again. "It must be permanent." She muttered under her breath. When she turned, the sunlight caught her at just the right angle- and veemon saw that she not only had the blue on her arm- it was on her cheeks and her shoulders as well!  
  
"Umiko!" He exclaimed in alarm. "It's all over you!"  
  
She stood up quickly, and rushed to the mirror- she pulled her hair away from her face, and saw that it was true. She shook her head slowly, and backed away from the mirror.  
  
"What's. going on.?" She wondered aloud. "I'm. turning blue!" she slipped on the bar of soap she'd dropped, and promptly fell over backward. Veemon rushed to her aid, and helped her up. She sat back on her knees, looking bewildered. She looked at her arm, extended in front of her, and blinked.  
  
A little nervously, veemon stood up on his toes, and brought a washcloth to her cheek, and scrubbed, gently. "I'll try to get it off.," He said, resting his hand on her shoulder. He worked steadily, and when he was satisfied, he backed up, observing his work. He had uncovered some more blue, but it wasn't the only thing he'd found- right under her eye, there was a little yellow mark- strikingly similar to the ones on his own face.  
  
He blinked, his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were so big they looked like they could pop out of their sockets. She reached out and gently shook him, hoping to bring him back to reality. He shook his head violently, but was unable to keep the astonished look off of his face.  
  
"I- is something wrong?" She asked, her voice hinted with worry.  
  
"I'm not. sure." He replied. He moved forward again, to scrub her other cheek. Sure enough, another of the yellow markings appeared under her other cheek. He swallowed hard, barely able to contain his excitement. He leaned in a little closer to get a better look, narrowing his eyes in deep concentration. What did this mean? She had the same yellow markings as he did- but she didn't have a V. or. did she? He felt his heart beat faster at the thought- anything- anything that could get him a little closer to her- and having something in common just might help. before he could move the washcloth any closer though- she flinched away as if she had been burned.  
  
"Don't!" she said abruptly, she was backed up against the tiled wall, her eyes wide.  
  
He blinked, in confusion. "I-I was just going to wash your face for you." He stopped speaking when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were welling with tears; her lower lip trembled slightly. His heart ached deeply at the sight of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, gently.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly, turning her face away. She pulled her knees up to her chin, her eyes glazed over.  
  
Veemon moved closer, slowly, reaching out in hesitation. "It's just me, Umiko. you can tell me."  
  
She looked up at him, wiping her arm across her face. She took a deep breath, and said: "I think I'm. sick." She said slowly, clutching her fist at her side.  
  
"What? What do you mean sick?" He felt his insides go ice-cold.  
  
"I mean. last week, I noticed that I." She paused, unsure if she should go on.  
  
"Go on," He said, bumping his nose on her shoulder affectionately.  
  
".I noticed that. I've lost a lot of weight and. my hair is falling out." She pulled her brush off the counter, and he could see a big wad of her fine blue hair stuck in it's bristles. He caught his breath in horror- he had a bad feeling.  
  
".And, last week. last week, I noticed this funny mark on my head." She moved her hand to her forehead, hesitating to move the wisps of hair away from her forehead.  
  
Intrigued, veemon reached up, and softly brushed them away for her- and what he saw there, on the middle of her forehead, was something that he had never in his wildest dreams ever expected to find. There, in the middle of her forehead, in between her deep blue eyes, was the unmistakable yellow "V" mark that he also bore.  
  
".And now, my skin. it's. turning blue. and I. I'm scared, veemon."  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Scared? Why?" he asked, personally, he was thrilled.  
  
"Because." She looked down at the floor, a tear splashing onto its glassy surface- "I don't want to. die. I can't! I don't even know who I really am. all I know is, that I want to grow up, have a wonderful husband- and." Her cheeks were crimson- ".Raise my own children. someday." Her eyes took on that glassy look they got, whenever she was thinking of children.  
  
Veemon remembered the day not far back, when the little girl fell, and hurt herself. Umiko, without hesitation, had gone to the girl's aid- and then- the little girl had asked if she was a mother. he remembered the severely embarrassed look she had, and yet, she was almost dreamily flattered- as if it truly was something she truly did wish for.  
  
"It's stupid. I know. but."  
  
"It's not stupid!" He said, maybe a little too quickly. He blushed when she looked at him.  
  
"Well- er- it's not stupid." He said again, looking down at his feet. "Because, someday, if I find the right one. maybe I'll have a few of my own. I mean- she'll have the babies but.I don' think I'll ever find her." She put her finger to his lips, smiling. He blinked, unable to move even if he'd wanted to.  
  
"You may think that. but. I know you'll find her. someday. you know why?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Because you are the sweetest guy I have ever met.veemon. Ever since I met you, I feel like I have a reason for being here- like you were sent to me- to save me from something that was dragging me in. And now, I don't feel alone anymore. because. you're here now."  
  
His heart jumped wildly, sending an electric tingle down his spine. The things she was saying to him- they were things he'd only expected to hear in his dreams. But there she was- and she was real- and what she was saying was real- If he could only say something himself- but his voice was stuck to his tongue. He looked at her, but she quickly looked away, and stood up.  
  
"Umiko I." He started, but she quickly wrapped a towel around herself, and backed away.  
  
"You finish up here. I need to get dressed." She hurried away, and for a fleeting moment, he could have sworn he saw someone else- or- something else.  
  
Confused, and a little bit hurt, he finished up washing, and soaked in the tub for a long while, wondering just what she had been trying to say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Things just continued to get weirder between them. Umiko was more distant- and she wouldn't get as close to him as before. She spoke less, ate less- until one day, she refused to go outside. She remained curled up, beneath her blanket on her bed, unmoving. He hopped up onto the mattress, nudging her encouragingly.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? I can get you something." He offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine, just. tied, I guess." She replied, peeking out of her blanket a little bit.  
  
"But, you should at least eat something." He said, worried.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" She asked, suddenly.  
  
He nodded eagerly. "Anything."  
  
"Go outside, and have some fun." She smiled. "There's no need for you to stay inside and be bored for the rest of the day. I'll just stay here, and rest."  
  
"But." He started to say, but she stopped him  
  
"I'll be okay. but I'll feel a lot better if you go have fun right now."  
  
He sighed. How was he supposed to tell her that he really just wanted to stay with her? It would sound stupid if he told her what he really felt at that moment. Relenting, he jumped down off the bed, and made his way to the door. He looked back, to see her smiling at him.  
  
"Have fun, okay?"  
  
He nodded numbly. "Mmkay." He turned again to leave.  
  
"Um, veemon.?"  
  
"Yeah?" he turned again.  
  
She shook her head. "Never mind.see ya later."  
  
He smiled. "Okay, feel better.um. bye." He closed the door quietly, leaning against it for a second. Then, he made his way, carefully down the hallway, wondering what he could do that could keep her off his mind. but as he thought about it, he realized that it was truly impossible. As time went on, his feelings for her became more and more real- and he found it harder and harder to keep himself from thinking of her as much as possible. And, ever since he had found the yellow "V" on her forehead, he found her even more appealing to him. The fact that they now had something in common- even if it was marker as she had claimed, it was real enough for him. And that knowledge gave him enough hope to wonder if someday, they could ever be more than "just friends." Maybe, there was a way. and if there was, he swore he'd find it.  
  
When he finally returned, after a few hours of wandering the city aimlessly, He found her apartment completely dark. He slipped in cautiously, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Umiko?" He asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
It was quiet, he heard a small shuffle- but then it was quiet again.  
  
"U-Umiko? Are you there?" He wandered in, trying to bring his vision into focus. When he could make out the room a little easier, he looked around, looking for her familiar face. He looked all around him, backing up a little. Just then, he heard something from behind him, a shuffling noise. He spun around, facing her bed. He saw the familiar lump in the bedding. She's been in bed all day. he thought, sadly. I knew I should have stayed with her. "Umiko, are you alright?" He asked in worry.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Umiko?" He moved closer, wondering why she refused to reply. When he crawled up onto her bed with her, he heard her steady breathing, realizing she was asleep. He sighed in relief. She had the lights off because she wanted to take a nap. He realized. What a relief it was for him. He realized, he was a little tired himself. Hoping she wouldn't mind, he pulled up the covers, to slide under with her. But, something wasn't right. He turned around, looking at the lump in confusion. It was smaller, he noticed. But that wasn't what drew his attention- hanging over the edge of the bed- was what appeared to be his tail- but when he looked behind him, his tail was right there, where it belonged. He blinked, in confusion. Something was not right- slowly; he reached over to peel the blanket away. He hesitated, Afraid of what he might find. Trembling, he grasped the edge of the woolen blanket- and pulled it down. There, right before him, lay a petit female veemon, fast asleep in Umiko's bed!  
  
  
  
END PART 5! What will happen next? Who is this strange veemon? (If u don't know already) Find out next time! ^.^v hehe! Ja ne! *click!* 


	6. chapter 6

1 "Veemon in love: Part 6"  
  
© 2001 *punkV* all characters © digimon ppl, except Umiko-chan. lalala. "Harvey, harvey, harvey- the wonder hamsterrrr!!!" ^^ hehe! Enjoy! ^^ Questions & comments welcome! ^^  
  
  
  
Startled, veemon tumbled over backward, onto the floor. He heard a groan, and watched the female veemon sit up, and scratch her head. When she noticed him there, sprawled out on the floor, she smiled. "Back already? How long was I asleep?" She wondered aloud, in a strikingly familiar voice. A rumpled pile of cloths -the very same maroon and navy school uniform Umiko usually wore- was scattered haphazardly around her. Was Umiko out there somewhere? Naked and alone? In the city? That was probably not a good thing, he realized. Naked human beings were usually sent to what Davis referred to as "The nut house." Sounded pretty interesting to Veemon. He always pictured a big house made of nuts. He shook his head to get back to reality.  
  
"W-who are you?" Veemon managed to stutter, pointing his finger at her.  
  
She blinked, and then began to giggle. "Veemon are you feeling alright?" She leaned over the edge of the mattress, grinning like a cat, her tail twitching.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, finally getting a good look at her. She was finely built, with a smaller, petit body. Her finely tapered ears were tipped with white, as well as her tail, which waved hypnotically. She had a few tufts of hair, springing from her forehead in graceful arcs. And lastly, her eyes were a deep, sea blue. The kind of blue that dragged you out with the tide- the kind of blue you saw in the deepest depths of the ocean. It hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"UMIKO?!?!" He uttered in disbelief, rubbing his fists over his eyes, not believing what he saw.  
  
She blinked, looking confused. "Of course, who else would I be?"  
  
Veemon was at loss for words, his jaw hanging open. He quickly slammed it shut, and shook his head violently. Was this a dream? It had to be! Umiko couldn't be a veemon, she was a human girl! But then, he realized, she had those markings- and her skin had been turning blue- she had lost weight, and some hair. That explained why she looked the way she did now, somewhat- but not completely. Suddenly, it all seemed to come together- Umiko wasn't like other humans; he had felt that the moment he had first met her- maybe that explained it- maybe she was a veemon! Maybe that was why he liked her so much- maybe she was his own kind after all! But. how? Something didn't quite make sense. How did she get this way? His trail of thought was broken when she spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, stretching, and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He shook his head to keep himself from gawking. His cheeks flushed bright red.  
  
"N-not exactly." He stuttered, getting to his feet. "-But you look." He trailed off, kicking the carpet with his toe. What was he supposed to say? What could he say?  
  
She blinked, and cocked her head to the side, the way she always did, looking at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Getting an idea, he leapt up beside her, and took her hand in his. She blinked looking a little confused, then looked at him. He felt his cheeks grow warm. He shook his head to clear it. "Er- follow me!" He leapt to the floor cleanly, Umiko trailing behind in confusion. He threw the door of the bathroom open cleanly, and reached up to flick on the light. "Look in the mirror-" He instructed, she blinked, and turned to him again.  
  
"Uh- I can't.See." She pointed upward, and veemon realized that she obviously couldn't reach the counter top.  
  
"Oh- no problem-" He stepped up behind her, and circled his arms around her waist. She looked at him in confusion- "What are you doing?" She asked, her cheeks slightly pink.  
  
"Um-" He pushed her upward, she was surprisingly light. "So you can get a good look in the-" Her graceful white-tipped tail waved in front of his face, causing him to lose some composure. "-mirror."  
  
She smiled. "Are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale."  
  
He shook his head quickly, forcing a shaky smile. "Just take a peek in the mirror. ok?"  
  
"Um. ok. I don't know why I would need to look in the-" She trailed off, apparently getting a good look in the mirror. She brought her hand to her forehead, and then slowly down the side of her face. She blinked in confusion. "I- I don't understand." She turned to look down at him.  
  
He let her slide down from his grasp, his palms sliding over her smooth, soft skin. He felt himself shudder in response, but it was a good shudder. She turned to him, questions needing to be answered in her deep blue eyes. Suddenly, she looked a bit angry.  
  
"You don't have anything to do with this do you?" She asked accusingly, turning to face him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Suddenly he just couldn't help it- he burst out laughing!  
  
"W-what exactly is so funny?" She demanded, her cheeks puffed up in annoyance.  
  
"I- I'm sorry- It's just that you look so- heh- do you really think that I would do something like this to you?"  
  
Her face softened. "Well- you never know." She giggled, with a shrug.  
  
For a second, they just stood there, she was inspecting herself in curiosity, he was observing her as well, with much interest. She was looking behind her, watching her own tail swish rythmatically, as if it had life of it's own. She giggled as it swept itself over her nose. Veemon smiled, allowing himself to be swept up into the moment. It was funny- He'd expected her to be a little more upset- but she had gotten over it pretty quickly. He didn't realize he'd been staring at her until she poked him in the arm.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked. "You look like you're in love or something!"  
  
He blushed, realizing just what she'd said. He turned his face away quickly, hoping she hadn't seen his reaction.  
  
She blinked, and her whole face filled with glee.  
  
"You DO?!?!? Oh my god v-chan- who? Who???" She jumped around in excitement, clapping her hands together. He was speechless. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't going to say who that some one was- not now, anyway. Before he could do anything, she grabbed his hand in hers, her eyes all sparkly. He blinked, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm so happy for you v-chan!" She squealed, sighing dreamily. "She's a lucky blue. thing. she is." She said, an oddly hopeful yet faraway look on her face. "so what's she like? Wonderful ill bet, she'd have to be!" Umiko backed away, and spun in a circle, her arms out at her sides, like a young bird ready to fly away. Somehow, Veemon thought, despite of Umiko's newly found veemon self- despite of it all- he almost felt like he was drifting away from her, instead of toward, as he hoped. Thing was, he wasn't so sure how to get back to the place they were before- wherever that was- he had to do something- to prevent this drifting away.  
  
"Umiko-" He spoke up abruptly.  
  
"Huuum?" She looked over at him, paused in mid-dance.  
  
"-Well, I don't have a girlfriend. Ok Umiko?" He paused for a moment, unsure if he should go on. "-But. I do like someone."  
  
She smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow. "I thought so." She said, drifting off, lightly on her toes. The sun had begun to set, and a soft, orange glow caught her at just the right moment- It was as if she were dancing through fire. Veemon swallowed hard, hoping his heart would stop pounding. He wondered if it was pounding so loud, maybe she could hear it. He thumped his hand over his chest a few times. Then, he realized where was he going to sleep?  
  
  
  
That question was answered a few hours later. The stars were out, and the city came alive. Lights of millions off different colors spun beneath them. They stood on the top of the fire escape, watching the milling city below them. People buzzed by in cars, like bees- and lights flashed on and off like someone was flicking a giant light switch.  
  
Umiko leaned out over the railing, tufts of hair swept away from her face from the light breeze. That very same breeze washed over veemon's face; he breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet night air.  
  
"It's so late." Umiko started to say, but was interrupted with a large yawn. "Sorry." She said, sleepily. "-Im just so. tired."  
  
"Yeah," Veemon agreed. However, he wasn't so sure how he was going to sleep, because, obviously, he couldn't sleep in her bed anymore. just the thought of that brought blush to his cheeks. He shook his head quickly, hoping he hadn't been drooling or something.  
  
Umiko jumped down off the railing, with the same catlike grace the tiger cat possessed. Speaking of the tiger cat, he was sitting on the edge of Umiko's bed, peering out at them with a look of regality. The sight of the cat made Veemon flinch, remembering the good- sized scratch he'd gotten a few days back.  
  
"I think ill get ready for bed-" She paused, wondering what she could do to get ready for bed- she no longer wore cloths anymore. "I guess ill brush my hair-" But then, she realized she wasn't tall enough to reach the cabinet.  
  
"Uh- Veemon? Can you give me a lift?" She said, embarrassed.  
  
He smiled "No problem." He shuffled up behind her and gave her a lift. She leapt up onto the counter once she was within reach. She looked down at him and smiled. "Thanks." She said, and sorted through the cabinet, hanging over the sink. When she took the brush out, she realized she no longer had hair to brush- just the few tufts hanging loosely over her forehead. She sighed in defeat, and looked down, only to find Veemon staring up at her. They both blushed and quickly looked away from each other. Getting over the moment, Umiko began her decent from the counter top, which proved more tricky than she originally thought. She slipped halfway down, but Veemon was able to catch her just in time.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Thanks again, You're a regular life saver."  
  
His heart jumped.  
  
She smiled again and slipped like water from his grasp. He watched her walk out of the bathroom and struggle her way up onto the bed. Once up, she sighed in frustration. "I feel so little!" She moaned. She snuggled her way under her covers, shuffling around for a moment to get comfortable. Veemon watched as she finally popped up near her pillow. Her hair was puffed up at awkward angles, and her tail poked up on the other end of the blanket. She shook her head, as the scrawny yet buff tiger cat wandered over to her and curled up near her purring. Somehow, Veemon knew, the cat knew her even though she looked a lot different. For a moment he just stood there, watching her. Figuring he could sleep on the floor again, he wandered toward the corner of the room, where he spent the night not long ago. But before he could get far, he felt some one watching him. He spun around to see Umiko smiling down at him.  
  
"You don't have to stay down there!" She giggled, peeking out from under her blanket.  
  
"Well- where else am I supposed to go?"  
  
She pat the mattress with one palm and slid back into the blanket until he could no longer see her.  
  
"Just because I look different, doesn't mean you have to sleep on the floor. I'm still the same person, Veemon."  
  
"But-" He started to protest.  
  
"Really, I don't mind. I'd feel a lot better with you up here anyway." She whispered.  
  
He leapt up enthusiastically, landing softly next to her. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do- but then he gathered some courage and wiggled his way under the blanket with her. When he did though, he came face to face with her- her eyes were closed, and she was breathing steadily. To him, it almost looked as if she were smiling. He blinked rapidly, feeling his face go hot. Gathering himself, he smiled.  
  
"Good night, Umi-chan" He whispered, blushing. He remembered the night a while ago when his lips had met hers- in that brief, magical moment- he had felt something- something he knew he would remember forever. Because the feeling he'd felt at that moment was so pleasantly warm- and he wondered, if someday- he and she could experience that warmth- together.  
  
Later that evening, Veemon felt a warm, soft feeling along his left side. He awoke slowly, blinking rapidly to get used to the light. He looked over sleepily, to discover a sleeping Umiko, her hand draped across his chest. Her ear twitched lazily, and her breaths were deep and ryhtmatic. He sighed in absolute, utter bliss, feeling himself go weak. There was only one thing that could possibly make that moment complete- He nudged her gently with his nose, tilting her chin up gently. He kissed her gently; right on the bright yellow "V". Someday, he thought. Maybe I can do this when we're both awake. With that thought, he drifted back to sleep, her sweet, personal scent lingering around him. His chin rested gently on the top of her head, one arm dangling over her hip. The disgruntled tiger cat just yawned, glared at Veemon disapprovingly, and leapt onto the windowsill to greet the next morning's tasty flock of pigeons.  
  
-END PART 6!- Part 7 coming to a theater near you! ^.^v 


	7. chapter 7

1 "Veemon in love: part 7"  
  
© 2001 *punkV* az alwayz, all characters © digimon ppl execpt Umiko-chan ^^ az for her, well- she's © meh, so there! =P hehe! "Oh my dear Tenchi, if only I knew why you are practicing calligraphy in an elephant costume!" -Aeka, shin tenchimuyo series! ^^ hehe! Now, read on you- you- whoever you are! O_o;  
  
  
  
It was decided. Veemon knew. He had to bring her with him to the digital world. This world, the only world she knew, was no longer a safe place. She could not stay locked up within this apartment forever- if she truly was a veemon, she needed space.  
  
He knew deep inside that she would go with him- but that wasn't the problem- the problem was- he had to ask her. For some, strange reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he tried to, something would happen- she would distract him- without even meaning to. The simplest flick of her tail, or the bat of an eyelash sent him into a spinning daze. His infatuation with her was always in the way of whatever he'd been trying to do. She was now on his mind, it seemed, 24/7. So, one afternoon, while watching Umiko look out the window wistfully, Veemon gathered his courage. And, in one word it seemed, he spit out: "Willyoucomehomewithme???"  
  
She blinked, in confusion.  
  
"What did you say?" She giggled. "I didn't catch that!"  
  
He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, and tried again.  
  
"Umiko. Will you- come home with me?"  
  
"What? Where's that? I thought you didn't have a home-"  
  
"I do- actually, we both do- if you'll come with me."  
  
She looked a bit unsure, and looked at him cautiously. "Where is this place, exactly?" She asked.  
  
"It's where I belong, and, maybe you too."  
  
She took in a breath of air sharply. Her eyes taking on that glassy look again. "Me?" She said, unbelievingly, quietly.  
  
"Yes, especially you." Veemon replied, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Well- if you're going. than I am too." She said nodding.  
  
"W- why's that?" He dared to ask, shakily. She blushed slightly, and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well- that's because. because."  
  
He waited, unblinking.  
  
"-because. I like having you around, that's all." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.  
  
He smiled, happily. "I like having you around too." He replied, giving her hand a squeeze. A deep red flush slowly crept its way up her face. Realizing what he'd just said, he quickly averted his gaze, blushing wildly. "-er what I meant is-"  
  
"I know." She said quietly, slowly resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
He felt his heart thump wildly within his ribcage. Beads of sweat dripped down his temples, his mouth went dry, and his palms were damp. He then promptly fell over onto the floor with a "thud." Umiko looked down at him, worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh- huhhh.." He said dizzily, eyes spinning like whirlpools. He shook his head to clear it, and found himself face-to-face with the angry tiger cat.  
  
"N-niiiceee kitty-" He stuttered, scooting away as quickly as he could. The cat smirked, and brought his sharply clawed paw right across veemon's cheek in one clean swipe. Veemon screamed, his wail echoing throughout the little rundown apartment building.  
  
  
  
"Owch!"  
  
"Sorry- I'm trying to be gentle- this might sting a little-"  
  
"Yahhhh!"  
  
Umiko jerked the wad of cotton away quickly, wincing. "Im sorry- but you need to get them cleaned out, or they'll get infected." She said, dunking a clean cloth in a basin of warm water.  
  
"I didn't even do anything!" Veemon protested. "He just scratched me for no reason at all!"  
  
Umiko looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. "I don't think he likes you much."  
  
Veemon sweatdropped. "Ya think?" He moaned, as she wrung the cloth out, and folded it across his forehead. He turned his head to look at her, smiling "You're a pretty good nurse, you know that?" She blushed wildly.  
  
"I just want to help out. He is my cat."  
  
"You don't have to do this, Umiko. You have to want to help me out." He said, grinning.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head, smiling. "Well, yeah, but that's not it. not quite, anyway."  
  
He sat up quickly, the washcloth falling off his face. "W-whaddaya mean?" He asked, getting excited.  
  
She blinked, looked at him, down at the ground, and back at him again. Her cheeks pinkened again. "Ill tell you, someday." She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, causing him to lose his breath.  
  
"U-umiko?" He squeaked, as she leaned in closer. As a reflex, he closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet. This is it! He thought. This is it! But instead of feeling Umiko's lips against his, he felt yet another cotton ball soaked in stinging antiseptic wash, swipe over his cheek.  
  
"Ahhh!" He yelled in surprise, eyes blinking open in shock.  
  
"Sorry- I just noticed I missed this one here, on your other cheek." Umiko said, pulling the cotton ball away.  
  
He laughed uneasily. How could I be so stupid! He thought, clenching his fists together. Obviously, that hadn't been what she was leading up to. I'm too hopeful! He thought. Hopeful about something that's never going to happen! He realized, sadly.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't notice the way Umiko had looked at him at that moment- It was fleeting, but It was a look that no one had ever seen from her before.  
  
  
  
"Ssh. this way." Veemon whispered, his finger to his lips. He tugged her along with him as he dashed unhaltingly down the hallway in Davis's school.  
  
"I still don't understand! Why are we in a school???" Umiko asked him as they made it to the computer lab entrance.  
  
"Trust me." Veemon whispered. "There is no way I'd ever live in a school!" He laughed at the thought. From all Davis's horror stories, he knew school must be a thing of pure evil. He peeked into the room, seeing that it was all clear.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" He said, tugging her hand enthusiastically. They scampered into the computer lab, and veemon leapt up onto a chair to boot up the same computer that Izzy had always used.  
  
"Why are you turning on that computer?" Umiko asked, standing on her tiptoes trying to see what he was doing.  
  
You'll see." He said, mysteriously. He clicked a few buttons on the keyboard, and then clicked the mouse twice. The computer came on, and the "digi port" as it was called, popped up on the screen. He then turned to Umiko, pointing to her bag.  
  
"Hey, I need something now-" He said. She opened the snap and held up the open bag for him. He fished around inside of it until he came up with what he wanted- the blue digivice that he and Davis owned.  
  
"What's that?" Umiko asked, in awe. "Some kind of watch?"  
  
He laughed, "No- not quite." She poked at it curiously. "It wall take us home." He said, happily. This is it, veemon. It's now, or never. He thought. He took a deep breath, and shouted: "DIGI PORT OPEN!!!" An awesome light enveloped them; Umiko cried out and clung onto his arm in fear. "Veemon!" She screamed.  
  
"Just hang on!" He replied, pulling her to him. "Just don't be afraid!"  
  
They spiraled downward, never-ending, it seemed, before he felt Umiko slip her hand into his- He turned to say something- a comforting word- but before he could utter a sound, his head connected with something rock- hard, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
"Veemon? Veemon, wake up!"  
  
He heard someone calling him- but who? The voice was so angelic- so soft, and comforting. His head felt like something had been stuck straight through it.  
  
"Please, Veemon! Wake up!" Something shook him gently, yet persistently on the shoulder. Pain exploded inside his shoulder blade, and he cried out in pain, and bolted upright.  
  
"You're ALIVE!" Umiko screamed, her eyes welling with tears. Before he could protest she was wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest. He winced, but tried to hide it. She sat back and gave him a look over. "You're hurt!" She cried, gasping in horror.  
  
"It's nothing," He said, getting to his feet. "-Just, a few bumps n' bruises that's all."  
  
She looked anything but convinced.  
  
"Really, I'm fine-" He looked her over once- "-It's you we should be worried about." Umiko had a large gash in her forehead, along with a few painful looking thorns and burrs stuck all over her. The worst, though, was the look of overlook that she had- To her, it was as if she was perfectly fine. She stood, wobbling a bit, biting her lower lip. "I just need to wash up." She said, stumbling up against a large tree trunk. Veemon shook his head and moved forward, flexing his arm. It was useable- good thing because he needed it. He took a deep breath, gathering all of his power deep within himself- he then called out his phrase, and was once again Flamedramon. Nimble and full of muscular grace, He knew this was the best way to get around the digital world. Umiko turned around just in time for him to scoop her up easily. She winced in obvious pain, but hid it so well he wouldn't have noticed it- but he had spent so much time watching her. Every blink of an eye, every flash of her throat as she took breath after breath- He could sense her littlest change of mood in her. His chain of thought was broken when he noticed her looking up at him with an odd expression- She shook her head, her cheeks pink. "S-sorry." She whispered, looking down at the ground below them. He blinked in confusion, wondering just what she had been thinking.  
  
"Were are we going, anyway?" She asked suddenly, barely glancing at him, then looking down quickly.  
  
"You'll see." He replied, smiling handsomely. "-But I'm sure you'll like it." She peeked up at him again, blushed furiously, and looked away, pretending that the upcoming tree stump was somehow unearthly fascinating.  
  
He laughed to himself, shaking his head. I wish I knew what she was thinking. then he gave it a better thought- no- I don't- because sometimes, I don't even know what I'm thinking!  
  
Unfortunately, neither Umiko nor Flamedramon noticed the strange shadow poke up from the bush not far behind them. The figure then took off after them on all fours, keeping just out of sight.  
  
Who is this mysterious figure? (Only I know! ^^ hehe!) read part 8 to find out! *Coming soon to a compy near you.* 


	8. chapter 8

1 "Veemon in Love" part 8  
  
© 2001 *punkV* all characters © their respective owners (aka digimon ppl) az 4 Umiko-chan, Silverclaw, Bandleg, and his followers, they are © me so THERE. U can't have them! Nyanya! =P now 4 the odd quote of the chapter: "I'm gonna sing the doom song now!!!"-Gir ^^ hehe! What will happen to Veemon and Umiko? Find out now! ^^ read on! (  
  
  
  
"Here we are!" Flamedramon exclaimed, setting Umiko down on her own two feet. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, which was full of pastel colors and bright futures. When she was finished looking around her, she tugged on his arm, looking up at him in question.  
  
"Hm?" Flamedramon shuddered for a second and returned to his veemon state.  
  
"Were are we?" She asked, eyes wide.  
  
"This is Primary Village, Umiko. This is where all the baby digimon first come from."  
  
Her ears perked up instantly at the word "baby" She gripped onto his arm and looked around with more interest. "Where are they?" She asked him, with a pout. Veemon grinned, knowing she was going to ask that.  
  
"They are all around us." He replied, gesturing with his hand. Umiko blinked at him in confusion, and then took a better look. It was as if they came when called- a few dozen various types of small infant digimon crowded around them. They squealed happily and jumped up and down as Umiko fussed over how adorable and little they were. Veemon watched her intently, Her absolute utter joy at seeing the children warming him all over. This kind of feeling- he thought -is the feeling that I have been looking for- but I just haven't found it before now. He shook his head to clear it, and saw Umiko a little ways away, holding a small chibomon. She was talking quietly to it, and it giggled happily as she gently touched its nose to her cheek. A crowd of other little ones was at her feet, watching her with interest. The little chibomon jumped up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her happily, while she knelt down to visit with the others. They told her things as fast as they could, telling her about themselves, and asking questions. Umiko answered all of them best she could- but it was difficult because she got at least three questions at the same time.  
  
Elecmon came up behind veemon and tapped him on the shoulder. Shaken from his daze, veemon spun around to face him.  
  
"Who might that be?" Elecmon asked, gesturing toward Umiko.  
  
"Oh. her? That's Umiko my. friend." Veemon replied quickly. Elecmon raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? How can I believe that, when this just so happens to be the time of year when Veemon's like yourselves find their life partners." He said. "-And, might I add, I see the way you're looking at her."  
  
Veemon's cheeks went crimson. "Whaddaya mean? I don't look at her. like that!" He sputtered, Desperately trying to cover up.  
  
Elecmon sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, whatever you say, kid." He turned to go back to his work, but then turned back to veemon, his face serious. "Hang on to her." He said. "She's different somehow- special. And she obviously likes you to have stuck with you this far." He turned around again, shuffling away. "Stay for as long as you'd like, you two!" He called to them. "And you-" He indicated to Umiko- "You can help me out around here for a while. I've never seen the kids take to someone new so fast!"  
  
Umiko looked thrilled. She squealed happily and bounced up and down like the children- who giggled and joined along with her. Veemon thanked Elecmon for his hospitality. He then looked over at Umiko, bounding around in childlike happiness. I wonder if Elecmon is right.. He thought. She must have to feel something for me, if she's stuck with me this far. he felt his heart hammering in his chest. Something is going to happen soon- I know it! But- I don't know if that thing is a good thing or a bad one.  
  
  
  
Bathed in the light of a brilliant outdoor fire, leader of the silverclaw tribe, King Silverclaw sat. He gazed into the fire, letting it entrance him. He awaited the evening report from one of his most trusted scouts, Bandleg.  
  
King Silverclaw was rather well built, and big for a veemon. He bore the same yellow markings as the tame veemon had, but, along with those, he had the dark blue stripes of a tiger zig- zagging all over his back, tail, arms, legs, and head. The rest of his tribe were striped as well, but, he thought, none were as handsome as he was! He was muscular, big, but not overweight. He had many duties as king of the silverclaw tribe- not only to lead his people, but to protect them as well. Everything was great for him. His whole tribe was very grateful to him, because of his brute strength and swift aim, no other wild tribe would dare spar with him!  
  
And yet, there was something missing in his life. And that thing was a Queen. Although he was actually quite attractive, King Silverclaw had the type of personality that kept him from holding onto a mate. Every mating season, all the young males in his tribe were hooked up- and yet he still hadn't found a mate himself! He knew one day; he could possibly lose his position in leadership of his tribe if he never found a queen to reign by his side. (And, he thought devilishly, he always wanted a few children!) His chain of thought was broken when his night scout, Bandleg, scurried up to him on all fours. Bandleg was a sinewy, male veemon that usually went on all fours. He was a swift runner, which was why he made such a good scout. And lastly, he had a row of unusually large dark blue bands on his hind legs, therefore giving him his name, Bandleg.  
  
"What do you have to report this evening?" Silverclaw asked, flicking his claw over the rough bark of his throne.  
  
"You're gonna like this sir-" Bandleg started- "-There is a young female veemon in our territory right at this moment!"  
  
Intrigued, Silverclaw shifted in his seat. "And.?"  
  
"Oh! And, she appears to not have a mate, sir." Bandleg finnished.  
  
Silverclaw stood up so quickly; he nearly tripped over himself. "What are we waiting for? Take me to her this instant!"  
  
"Well- there is one little problem sir."  
  
Silverclaw turned. "Problem? And what might that be?"  
  
"She appears to have a guardian of some sort. A male Flamedramon."  
  
Silverclaw puffed up his chest. "That makes no difference, Bandleg! If he wanted her himself, he would have taken her already!"  
  
"Well- I. guess."  
  
"What does she look like?" Silverclaw asked, taking on a dreamy look.  
  
"She's cute, sir. and a white tip too."  
  
"Ahh. a white tip. unique, rare. perfect for my queen!" Silverclaw replied.  
  
"I'm sure, sir. Would you like me to take you to her?" Bandleg asked. "The sun has only just begun to set."  
  
"Yes, very good Bandleg! Take me to this- this- female, right now!" Silverclaw pounded his fist to his chest, and looked upward. He grinned to himself- this time, he thought- this time is gonna be different.  
  
  
  
"Time to put the babies to sleep." Elecmon instructed Umiko and Veemon not much later on. "They all sleep in this building here, and you two will stay in the apartment above them. That is so if one of them wakes up, you can tend to them easily."  
  
Apartment? Veemon thought. Didn't he mean apartments? He didn't have time to ponder this though, Umiko called out to him loudly.  
  
"Don't let him get away!" Confused, Veemon looked around wildly, then spotted a not so sleepy Botamon try to scoot past him.  
  
"No you don't!" Veemon laughed, scooping the little one up.  
  
"Good, you got him." Umiko let out a puff of breath in releif, and carried some of the babies off to the nursery. Veemon took a moment to watch her, A warm feeling swelling up within him. I have to tell her soon. he thought. I don't want to lose her. she means too much to me. he sighed in frustration, clenching one fist together, the rouge Botamon wriggling under his other arm.  
  
"Bring him in now, Veemon." Umiko called out to him. "It's getting late for them to be up still."  
  
"Coming!" Veemon replied, hurrying toward the nursery. He stepped inside just as a heavy sheet of rain pummeled down upon them.  
  
"Eek!" The Botamon cried, burying his little face under veemon's arm. Shrill squeals of fear rang out through the entire main room.  
  
"It's just a little rain," Umiko said soothingly. "It will pass over us, and it will make the flowers grow outside your window!"  
  
"Really?" A few of them asked, looking a lot less afraid now.  
  
"Of corse. When you wake up tomorrow morning, I'll take you out to see, alright?" She smiled, tucking in a pair of twin leafmon.  
  
Just then, a loud crack of lightning, followed by thunder, cracked like a whip through the sky. Some of the children cried out, hiding under their pillows. Veemon had to look around for Umiko, to only realize that she was clinging to his arm, trembing all over, looking terrified.  
  
"It's only a little thunder-" lightning shook the sky, Umiko whimpered and clung onto Veemon more desperately. This reassurance seemed to settle the children down, but Umiko seemed more terrified than ever. Veemon wondered what she was so upset about- It was just lightning, after all.  
  
"Good night." Veemon said to the children, flicking off the light switch. All he got in response were a few sleepy yawns and cooing noises.  
  
"Let's go upstairs." Veemon said. Umiko nodded her head numbly, her eyes glazed over. Veemon guided Umiko up the dark stairway, yawning tiredly himself.  
  
  
  
When they got to the top however, there only appeared to be one whole apartment. It had a kitchen, bathroom and a small bedroom. Veemon blinked in confusion. Is this what Elecmon meant? He thought. We can't stay in the same room! His cheeks reddened at the thought. What now?  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Umiko asked, yawning. Veemon pointed to the bed over in the corner. I'll let her sleep on the bed. He thought. I want her to be comfortable.  
  
"Okay." Umiko slowly detached herself from him and dashed for the comfort of the warm blankets. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, causing Umiko to cry out. She buried herself further into the blanket, like a burrowing rabbit. Veemon laughed to himself, perching himself on the edge of the mattress. He smoothed back the tufts of hair on Umiko's forehead, causing her to look up in surprise. Veemon smiled.  
  
"W-what..?" Umiko started to say, but he stopped her.  
  
"I'll watch over you, ok Umiko?" He said, softly.  
  
She smiled, trough her tears. "Alright, but, just until the storm is over. ok? Or."  
  
"Or, what?" He asked, inquisitively.  
  
".Or until I find where I belong?" She pulled her self out of the blankets a little more, to be closer to him. Her eyes began to droop slowly, although the thunder kept on brewing, she looked like she felt safe, now. Veemon waited a while until he felt that she was asleep. He gently slid off the bed and found himself a halfway decent pillow to rest his head on. He found an old quilt, and spread it over himself. All was quiet, and he closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep he needed. It was silent, for a short while. But he heard another crash of lightning, and the squeak of mattress springs.  
  
"Veemon- Veemon, are you awake?"  
  
"Mmmn?" He turned over onto his side, and looked up at Umiko, who was looking down at him nervously.  
  
"C-can I come down there with you?"  
  
"Uh- s-sure!" He stuttered, bolting upright. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and Umiko dove downward, knocking him over onto his back. Veemon looked up to see Umiko- and felt his nose turn bright red. She sat, looking embarrassed, on his stomach, blanket draped disheveled, over her head. They blinked at each other, unable to speak.  
  
"I-I'm sorry- I just, I don't like lightning." She scrambled off of him, and he tried to catch his breath back. His heart wouldn't stop racing! He swallowed hard, not saying anything. It took him a minuet to realize Umiko was looking at him. He turned his head to the side to face her, but came a little closer than he'd expected to. Umiko smiled at him, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Umiko." He said unbelievingly.  
  
She buried her face in his chest, and sighed. "You're always so warm." She said softly. "I always feel safe with you."  
  
He caught his breath, not fully believing what he was hearing. Hesitantly, he wrapped his shaking arms around her, and swallowed hard.  
  
It's like a dream. he thought. He slowly went to rest his chin on the top of her head; not feeling so tired anymore. But at that exact moment, Umiko looked upward, and his lips met hers. For one awkwardly long second- time stood completely still. Umiko's eyes widened, and she moved back slowly, leaving him with a blissfully warm feeling. But her face was full of questions.  
  
"Vee-" She started to say but he interrupted-  
  
"I didn't mean to do that!" He said quickly. That was good. He thought. It was true, but he was leaving out one little detail. But suddenly, he wasn't so sure- Umiko looked up at him, her eyes gleaming- and she looked hurt.  
  
"Of corse not." She said quietly. "I knew that." She got up, and walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Umiko." He started to say. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"I'm going to go check on the babies." She said, turning to him for a moment. "Then I'm going on a little walk- the rain is over, I think." There was something about the way she looked to him at that moment- the moonlight silhouetted her form perfectly, bathing her in a surreal glow. She laughed dryly to herself, looking down at the floor. "For, a second there. I thought." She looked back at him, and he could see the look of absolute confusion and hurt on her face. Her eyes were welling with tears, but she shook her head and smiled through them.  
  
"Bye." She whispered. "I'll be back, later." And with that, she descended the stairs, and closed the door softly at the bottom.  
  
Veemon stood to go after her- to tell her how he really felt- but he couldn't. Something stopped him. If I tell her now- he thought. She might never come back. He banged his fist against the door, feeling hot, frustrated tears slide down his cheeks. I can't screw up now. I can't! I don't want to lose her. Umiko. because. I think I'm in love with her.  
  
  
  
Umiko stepped outside to clear her head. She breathed in the damp, after rainfall scented night air. A cold, wet breeze swept around her, causing her to shiver. I wish I had something to cover up with. She thought, wrapping her arms around herself. She began to walk, in the direction where she knew a river wound.  
  
Thoughts buzzed around in her head like bees. She felt so confused- and without Veemon with her, she felt very alone. Veemon. she thought sadly. She looked up at the moon, witch was nearly full. I wonder. Am I really human or. am I this? She looked down at the palms of her hands, now clawed and blue. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she almost didn't hear someone speak to her.  
  
"Hello there. It's a little late to be taking walks."  
  
Umiko spun around, to see a tall, muscular male veemon, with dark blue stripes all over his body. His eyes were a deep, forest green.  
  
"Who- who are you?" She stuttered, taking him in.  
  
"They call me Silverclaw, King Silverclaw." He replied, as if it were completely normal.  
  
"K-king? O-oh." Umiko nodded her head quickly in respect, blushing. "I'm sorry- if I'd known, I would have introduced myself properly- my name is Umiko."  
  
"No need to worry, Umiko. I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, because you are very beautiful."  
  
She looked around her, confused. "Who? Who? .Me?" She said in disbelief, pointing to herself.  
  
He chuckled, stepping closer. "Of corse, you. I have yet to see another female as pure and lovely as you."  
  
"Well. t-thank you." Umiko, stuttered, tugging on the tip of her ear self- conciously.  
  
"Now," he said, extending his palm. "Would you do me the honor of coming to my home for some tea?"  
  
Umiko looked back at the nursery quickly. Everything was quiet. Her gaze lingered to the apartment above, and she saw the light was off. I suppose it would be all right. she thought. As long as I get back soon, no one will even notice I'm gone. She turned back to the king and nodded. "I would be glad to accompany you, Sir." She said, stepping up to him. "But I have to be back before-"  
  
"Yes, Yes Of course, I will bring you back myself." He interrupted. "Now, let us go." He took her hand in his, a little to quickly. His hand was cold and clammy, like he had just been wading in water. Umiko shuddered involuntarily, and found herself looking back. She felt a deep ache well up within her at the sight of the Primary Village getting farther and farther away.  
  
  
  
Veemon was jolted awake at sunrise, by a sharp rapping at the door to his apartment. He stretched slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Inna second!" He yawned, getting to his feet. He scratched his butt sleepily, and opened the door. Elecmon Shoved a plate of food at him, then looked behind Veemon.  
  
"Hey kid, where's your girlfriend?" He asked, pointing.  
  
"She's not my-" Veemon turned around and blinked in shock. She wasn't there. "She must be downstairs with the children!" He said, trying to re- assure himself. Elecmon shook his head. "  
  
"Nope, I was just in there a second ago."  
  
Veemon felt his blood run cold. His insides seemed to freeze. "T-there must be some mistake- she must be outside."  
  
"Hey, Now that I think of it, kid I did see something pretty odd when I got up this morning."  
  
"What was it?!?!" Veemon asked hastily.  
  
"Tracks- veemon tracks, I think. And there was two sets of em. If I didn't know better I'd say your little girlfriend found another man."  
  
This is not good. Veemon thought. What if Elecmon was right? What If Umiko ran off with someone else? Or even worse, what If she was forced to run off with someone else?  
  
"I'm coming, Umiko." He muttered under his breath. "I'll be back later, Elecmon."  
  
"-But- What about-"  
  
"Umiko is important to me. Even if, she doesn't like me. I still have to protect her. And I always will. Because I want to, forever." With that, Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon, and leapt away, charging through the forest.  
  
"Go get her, Kid. She'd be crazy to pass you up over another guy!" Elecmon called.  
  
Flamedramon looked back, smiled, and was gone.  
  
  
  
END PART 8! Will Flamedramon Save Umiko? Will he ever tell her how he feels? What is Silverclaw up to? Find out next time! See ya in part 9! ^_^v 


	9. chapter 9

1 "Veemon In Love" Part 9  
  
© 2001 *punkV* all chars. In this chapter are © me except the actual V-chan ^^ Umiko, Silverclaw, Swiftclaw, and the rest of his clan are MINE. ^_____^ Go me! Go us! Go everyone! "VIL" ish coming to an end soon folks, I hope you liked the story so far. ^^ Coming soon- the sequal! NYAHAHAHAAA!~~~ *veela- veemon jargon for a female veemon  
  
  
  
My head feels so heavy. Umiko thought, propping herself up on her elbows. She looked around herself in confusion, nothing looking familiar to her. Where am I? I don't remember. Silverclaw. I came with him. Tea. She jolted upright as if shocked. Silverclaw! Where was he? He had said he'd bring me back to primary village. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in a dense thicket, lying on a bed of soft, lush moss. Morning sunlight was streaming down upon her in a soft shaft like a warm blanket. So it was dawn, she knew. She sat back for a moment, a wave of nausea washing over her. "My head is pounding." she whispered to herself, rubbing her hand over her forehead tenderly. Why am I still here? He said he'd take me back. She shook her head to clear it, and realized she was being watched. She looked over with a jolt to see another female veemon, a bit older than she, sitting closeby. She smiled at Umiko breifly, and handed her a wet cloth.  
  
"Glad to see you awake." She said kindly. Umiko blinked up at her, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. but, where am I?" She asked.  
  
"This is my brother, King Silverclaw's domain. You are in his chamber right now."  
  
Umiko looked around carefully, taking in the sight. The small thicket was obviously well taken care of, and it was decorated very intricately. A paper-like ball hung overhead, lit within with some sort of light all it's own.  
  
"My name is Swiftclaw. I am second in command to the throne, seeing that my older brother is king." The now claimed Swiftclaw stood, and helped Umiko to her feet. She had an odd look on her face- but it was a happy one. "I have always wanted a sister- and now, it looks like I'll have one!" She giggled. "My brother is quite taken to you- I'm sure you will be very happy together."  
  
For a moment, Umiko did not quite understand what was being said- but then, she realized Swiftclaw was talking about Silverclaw. Remembering his eagerness of the night before, Umiko could only feel her heart sink. I was in such a hurry to get away from him- but now I'm wishing I'd never left.  
  
  
  
That Silverclaw. Flamedramon muttered to himself. Don't worry Umiko, I'm coming.  
  
Flamedramon had known, for quite a while now that King Silverclaw of the Silverclaw veemon tribe, was the one who had taken Umiko. I was well known for quite some time now that Silverclaw was to this day still without a mate. And for a king- well- that was a sign of weakness. Without a queen to rule by his side, he would eventually be cast out of his tribe, stripped of his position as King. But the thought that bothered him the most was- what if Silverclaw actually liked Umiko? If he did, the only way for Him to get her back was to fight for her. but fighting for her would show that he wanted her himself! Flamedramon shook his head. He had to fight for her! And yet, he wasn't so sure if he was ready to prove how he felt to her. Then he remembered the night before, and how their lips had met accidentally. At the time, making up an excuse for why it had happened seemed right- but when he remembered the look of absolute hurt and reject on her face- and he felt a deep ache well up in his chest. If I don't say something. She might not want to come back with me. he thought. He paused his headlong rush for a moment, catching his breath. Or worse, she might think that she belongs with Silverclaw. That thought was enough to make up his mind. Just the thought of Umiko and Silverclaw togeather like that made him feel as if he was on fire. It took him a moment to realize that he accidentally ignited the on the tips of his claws. He watched it burn, for a moment, its light causing shadows to flicker around him in the darkened forest. He then blew it out in a quick puff, realizing what he had to do. I just hope, I'm not too late. He thought plunging deeper into the forest, and entering Silverclaw's territory.  
  
  
  
"So what do you think, so far, Miss Umiko. Do you like it here at my home?"  
  
Umiko shook her head to clear it, realizing that Silverclaw was speaking to her. She blinked her large, sea colored eyes. "Um, yes, it's very nice here, Mr."  
  
"Please, call me Silverclaw." He laughed tossing his head back.  
  
Umiko swallowed hard, feeling very uncomfortable. Why did he bring me here? She wondered to herself. She wrung her hands nervously, looking around at her surroundings.  
  
Silverclaw's kingdom was indeed beautiful, and the other veemon had been so kind to her, seeing that she was a complete stranger, after all. Suddenly, she realized that Silverclaw was looking at her. She blinked nervously, and looked back at him uneasily. He said nothing, for a moment, but then he cleared his throat. He then sunk to his knees slowly, at her feet, taking her hand in his. Umiko gulped.  
  
"Miss Umiko," He started, looking up at her with apt adoration.  
  
"Y-yes? Silverclaw?" She squeaked, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"There has never in my life ever been some one as lovely, kind and gentle as you. I can feel it from you- you are different from all the others, aren't you? You are special."  
  
Umiko felt her heart jump. Does he know? She thought, eyes widening. Does he know that I'm human? The thought hung in the air between them; it was silent for a moment. Then, Silverclaw spoke again-  
  
"I was wondering- hoping, really- that you would do me the honor of being my life partner, Umiko." He paused, as if gathering up courage, then continued- "Even though we have just barely met, I want us to be together, I want us to learn about each other- I want you to rule this territory by my side, help me rule my people."  
  
Umiko was at loss for words. She could only utter a small squeak of surprise, clasping her hand over her mouth in shock. Silverclaw beamed up at her, his eyes filled with a love she knew she could not return.  
  
"So, will you?" He asked, finally, standing up before her, in all his striped glory. His eyes searched hers, pleading for her to say that three- letter word he so strongly needed to hear.  
  
"I-" A loud crashing in the woods caused them both to spin around quickly. A tall, slim figure, burst out before them, slightly winded, sweat glistening off his body.  
  
"V-V-chan!" She cried, feeling her heart flutter.  
  
He regarded her with relief, looking her over. Realizing she wasn't hurt seemed to take a lot off his shoulders. He let out a deep breath, and gave Silverclaw a challenging stare.  
  
"Who are you? And what business do you have here?" Silverclaw asked, turning to face him fully. Flamedramon regarded him with a cool calm that made Umiko's knees go weak. I wonder- what is he gonna do? She thought, her heart racing.  
  
"I am here, to take Umiko back with me, where she belongs." He said firmly, but coolly. "I suggest you step out of my way, Silverclaw."  
  
"I will not!" Silverclaw exclaimed, stepping up in front of Umiko possessively. "If you are gonna try to take her away from me-" He paused, lowering his voice menacingly. "-You'll have to fight me for her."  
  
"Very well then, I accept your challenge, King of the silverclaw tribe. The winner keeps the *veela, and the loser- will never bother her again."  
  
"Deal." Silverclaw said looking quite confident. "We will fight right here and now."  
  
"Whatever you want." Flamedramon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you going to fight me as you are? Or do you have another stage?"  
  
Silverclaw smirked, and puffed out his chest haughtily. "You'll see, right now!" Silverclaw leapt straight up in the air, surrounded by a deep blue and gold glow.  
  
Umiko gawked openly, wondering what was going on. Flamedramon noticed her confusion, and smiled at her reassuringly. "He's digivolving." He stood in front of her protectively. He looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, ill get you out of here."  
  
Umiko nodded, feeling her face grow warm. Why is he doing this? She thought. Does he just want to fight Silverclaw? Or, is he doing this for me?  
  
Silverclaw landed with a big crash back onto the ground. He had grown to be a full- fledged Ex-Veemon, and still had his telltale striped body, and deep, forest green eyes. He stood in his fighting position, grinning to himself. "You don't know what your up against, young warrior." He said, with a confident smile. "I am seasoned, war tattered, and experienced. I have to be, to protect my tribe. I doubt you even have a chance against me!"  
  
Flamedramon regarded this with a calm, controlled, unwavering stare. He shrugged his shoulders slightly; not looking bothered at all by this threat at all. This infuriated Silverclaw visibly, and Umiko could practically see the steam coming out of his ears!  
  
Silverclaw made the first move, his head down, hoping to strike Flamedramon right in the gut with his large, lethal horn. Flamedramon dodged it easily though, because he was obviously a lot quicker than the beefy Ex-Veemon king. Silverclaw looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered, giving Flamedramon a challenging look.  
  
"You are quicker than I thought- but being fast will not win you this battle." He huffed, standing again to his full height. But before he could fully figure out his next move, Flamedramon had dashed forward, and dealt a hard blow to the side of Silverclaw's face. He fell back, a little bit in shock, as he wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Silverclaw roared out in anger, and tackled Flamedramon to the ground, scratching violently at his opponent. Umiko cried out in horror when Silverclaw had Flamedramon pinned hard under him, and socked him hard under his chin. A sickening crack followed the blow, and Umiko could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. Why are you doing this? Why? Why?  
  
Just then, Umiko heard a startled cry out of Silverclaw. She cleared her blurred vision just in time to see Flamdramon bring his hind legs up and out- causing Silverclaw to be catapulted up into the air like a toy, landing with a boom into the dirt.  
  
"All right!" Umiko cried out in joy, jumping up and down in excitement. Flamedramon paused to look over at her for a moment, catching her gaze. They looked at each other silently for a long moment, then away, cheeks red, as if they both had a big secret they were hiding from each other. I do have one, Umiko thought. But I could never admit it. I wonder. what was he thinking, just now?  
  
Flamedramon shook his head, sending droplets of perspiration flying. He stepped toward Umiko slowly, looking like he was about to say something. When he said nothing, she filled in for him.  
  
"Thank you. He was. I mean. I'm glad you found me." She stuttered.  
  
He smiled, and with a flash of bright light, was back to his veemon form, just as Silverclaw was.  
  
"It was nothing- I wanted to- I mean-" there was a long, awkward pause.  
  
"Are we going back to primary village, then?" Umiko asked, with an odd tone to her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I need to take a nap, when I get back- it took me almost all morning to find you." He said, with a yawn.  
  
"Is Elecmon angry with me?" She asked, worriedly. Veemon looked at her, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Nah, He's a good sport- plus, all the kids were pretty worried about you. So was he though, you are his best helper, Umiko."  
  
She shook her head, with a small smile. "No, it's not just me, V-chan. its both of us- and you- you're really good with them."  
  
"I. am?" He asked, a little bit surprised.  
  
She nodded. "They really look up to you- you have such an outgoing personality, yet, you are very gentle." She trailed off form there, making him wonder what she was saying. He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head with a smile.  
  
"We should be heading along now, ok?" He turned around to look at her, but she stood sill, looking down at the ground. Her shoulders drooped slightly, and her tail was lowered solemnly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, stepping forward. She looked up, a weak smile playing on her lips.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm fine." She trailed off, hoping he would believe her.  
  
Veemon looked at her uncertainly. Maybe I should tell her now. no, not yet- tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day. Ill tell her when I feel the time is right.  
  
They set off back to the primary village, Umiko trailing, docile behind him.  
  
  
  
I understand, now veemon. Umiko thought to herself, later on, curled up on the now familiar mattress in the room above the nursery. Sleep is impossible tonight- she thought. Because tomorrow I'm gonna need an early start.  
  
I only wish that things would be different- but, they aren't, and now, I accept that. She glanced down at veemon's sleeping form below her on the floor, his breathing peaceful and undisturbed. She felt her eyes glaze over in sorrow, and she felt a deep pain within her chest.  
  
This is for the best. She told herself, settling her head down on the pillow again. I just hope I can get some sleep. She found herself glancing at veemon again; looking so innocent curled up on the floor like that. She felt her chest swell with emotion, and she had to turn onto her other side to make it subside.  
  
She didn't get any sleep that night, her head was so full of unanswered questions, and her heart felt like it was being torn two ways. But deep inside, she knew witch way she had to go.  
  
END PART 9! Here it comes folks. the end of the story, in part 10, see ya there! ^^ U don't wanna miss it! Read "Veemon In Love, Part 10" THE BIG FINALE EPISODE!!! 


End file.
